


Half-Birthday Baking Night

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Greg Lestrade is a Good Father, Half Birthdays, Jokes, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2019, Molly Hooper Loves Greg Lestrade, Nights Turned Around, POV Molly Hooper, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg gets an unexpected early night off from his post and comes home at 4 AM to bake for his daughter's half-birthday, waking Molly up in the process.





	Half-Birthday Baking Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt given out by **daily-otp-prompts** on Tumblr ( _Person A: "B? It’s 4 am, why are you baking a cake? And what’s with the party decorations and sweets?" Person B: "I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. Want a cookie?"_ ) for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 round.

She was rather surprised to hear sounds in the kitchen. She hadn’t expected anyone to be home other than Toby, who she had brought over after Greg had proposed. They had talked, eventually, and decided that they would move in together into his home since his daughter had always known that as her home. She didn’t mind, as they could take the money from the sale of her home and put it towards something else, like the wedding or an inheritance for Rebecca.

So knowing Rebecca was at her friend’s home for a sleepover and Greg was at Scotland Yard for yet another late night shift, she was very concerned to hear the sound of kitchenware being moved around and smelling something rather good. She doubted it was a burglar let themselves in to make a cake of some sort, so it had to be either Rebecca or...well maybe Greg. But why would he be home early?

She put on her dressing gown and went down the stairs, Toby winding around her feet. She carefully navigated her way around her cat and then got downstairs and into the kitchen to see, much to her surprise, Greg pulling out a tray of biscuits. He looked up at her in surprise. “Molly. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No, I’m just...you’re supposed to be at work. And it’s 4 am. Why are you baking a cake? And what’s with the party decorations and sweets?”

“I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. Want a biscuit?” Molly smiled at him and then reached over for a biscuit on a cooling rack. “In all seriousness, I fell asleep at my desk and my superiors realized three late shifts that went on for eighteen hours each didn’t give me enough sleep, so they sent me home tonight and gave me tomorrow night off to try and get my schedule back on track before putting me back on days.”

“Oh, that’s good,” she said with a wider smile. “But the decorations and sweets?”

“Tomorrow is Rebecca’s half-birthday. Six months until her next birthday. We don’t give gifts, just a gift card or two, but we throw a little party for her and a few friends.” He frowned. “I didn’t tell you, did I?”

“No, you did not,” she said, shaking her head. “I think she’d like an iTunes certificate. Maybe a few cinema passes as well?”

He relaxed. “I’ve only got her all of this,” he said. “I hadn’t even thought of the gift certificates. To be honest, she said to put it off because of the schedule but I thought I’d surprise her. Bet I surprised you too.”

“You did, but it’s alright. I know she celebrated it, I just didn’t realize it was tomorrow.” She gestured to the cake. “Why don’t you go crawl into bed and I’ll finish with all this? You deserve a full day’s rest before you wrangle with teenage girls.”

“You are a godsend, Molly,” he said before coming around and kissing her softly. As he pulled away he yawned and she chuckled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I am too,” she said, giving him an extra kiss on the cheek before playfully pushing him away from her and towards the stairs. “I’ll crawl in next to you once the cake is done. I can frost it in the morning.”

“Bless,” he said before trudging towards the stairs. She shook her head and then tasted the batter. Seemed as though he’d added everything the boxed mix called for, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t jazz it up a bit, she thought to herself as she went for some more ingredients. Poor Greg, he was so tired and yet he wanted to make a special day special for Rebecca even though she said he could wait. He really was quite a wonderful man.


End file.
